Fellswap
FellSwap is an Underswap and Underfell AU combination, the swapped version of Underfell (not to be confused with ''Swapfell'', which is a fallen version of Underswap. This is also a community shared AU, so character designs and personalities may vary from each other. Instead of good-natured monsters who don't actually want to hurt you, the monsters want to kill you. Instead of Temmie being evil, Temmie actually wants to help you escape this hell. The characters in the AU behave like brats, they are mostly evil, they're usually yelling, and most, except for Papyrus and Temmie, are bullies. Papyrus is still slightly like the rest but has hidden motives. Characters Sans In this Universe, unlike his Underswap counterpart, he is depicted as mean, and serious. His scar was on the right eye, he wears a red scarf that was tied, he uses a long red bone as a weapon. He wears shorts with a golden stripe and a red belt, the design of his belt is a golden skull head. Inside of his clothes are red, he still wears his battle body, but it's black, and the stripes are golden, while his shoulders are sharp, the lower of this red gloves are sharp, instead of flat golden stripes, including his upper boots, his lower boots, or flat are golden. FellSwap Sans is much more powerful than his Underswap counterpart, since he now is a member of the royal guard, has trained a lot or captured a human once, which causes Papyrus to call him 'Boss' or 'Lord' instead of Bro, since he was forced to. Sans would mostly torture him if he won't do his command or making a pun in front of him even laughing. This is mostly the reason why Papyrus is not lazy in this AU. Sans secretly hates the queen and hopes that by taking a human soul, he could overthrow her rule. Sans and Alphys are in a bitter-sweet relationship with each other, both want each other dead. Papyrus His appearance ranges from the artist that's drawing him. A repetitive feature is a golden tooth, similar to Underfell Sans's. One design choice, he wears an orange long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, a black jacket, black pants, and orange sneakers. He is similar to Underswap Papyrus, being lazy and pun-loving, but he doesn't talk as much, as he is hurt physically by his brother if he says something at the wrong time. He smokes, and likes crack cocaine and hot sauce, and is sometimes shown to like barbeque sauce. Assuming he's like Underfell Sans, he hates being caught laughing (Since his brother is always serious, if he's being caught laughing, he would torture, or hit him.) He acts kind of reserved, and is overprotective of his brother but only behind his bro's back. He acts like a mature 21-year-old. Papyrus is somewhat more powerful than his Underswap counterpart. He can manipulate sharp bones and telekinetically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. He also can recall the times that Chara resets and saves. In the True Pacifist timeline, Papyrus keeps an eye on Chara. He hates how Chara keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight is similar to the boss fight in Underswap, only more brutal, harder and deadlier. Papyrus gets tired much faster in his fight as a result of using more powerful attacks. Once Chara manages to "reform" Papyrus, he seemingly refuses to fight anymore. In the Genocide timeline, Papyrus isn't as surprised. He knew Chara might do this at some point. However, he now hates Chara MORE than he did when she was Pacifist, for killing his brother (Sans). He only fights Chara because of his brother. He could give less of a shit (Sorry) about most of the other monsters. He'll make sure Chara, now Frisk, will burn in hell. Chara Chara is female and has a black dress. Mettaton In some Fellswap takes, Mettaton is a robot named Hapstabot, who looks like a female version of Underfell Mettaton, but still is male. Gallery FellswapSkelebros.png|Created by AlyNaly Fellswap hapstabot mettaton by shakey shake dcye81p-pre.png FellswapSwapfellChara.png|Created by @lari_UT Swapfell_&_fellswap.png Trivia * Due to the very first Fellswap only consisting of Sans and Papyrus, many takes use designs from Fellswap Gold. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Fell Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic Category:Community Shared Category:Combination